Sakura-sensei
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (Slight AU) Sakura loved her three little Chunin, she'd do anything for them. Just like they'd do anything for her, or her attention. (Hashi-Mada-Tobi/Saku)


**Just for fun, because why not?**

* * *

Sakura Haruno loved her team, they were the family she'd never had. Some people accused her of babying the boys too much, of being over protective and sheltering them.

And so what if she did?

They'd been through so much already, seen things they shouldn't have to until they were older.

But the war had come, and they'd been forced into action, the blood covering their young hands a constant regret in her mind, it was the one thing she'd never been able to protect them from.

So yeah, if she took them to lunch instead of a training session every now and then, what of it?

If she took a few kunai for them instead of letting them risk dodging, what business was that of anyone else?

Her team were her family.

And she loved her boys dearly, just like they loved her.

She'd do anything to keep them safe and happy, whether they wanted her to or not.

* * *

As much as Sakura loved her young team, they loved her more.

Sakura-sensei had been the only one to truly care for them, to see them as people, not clan heirs who needed to be kept on a pedestal. She'd seen them at their lowest points, when all they wanted to do was give up- and all she did was gather them up and help them stand on their own again.

Yes, Sakura-sensei was the only one they all really cared about anymore. She was the one they looked to for praise, the one they went too if they had problems, the one they would follow without question.

And If Sakura-sensei was ever unhappy…well, let's just say things didn't run very smoothly within the village.

They may have been Chunin, they may have been thirteen years old, but they had enough power and sway over the village to ruin lives.

And they weren't afraid to use it.

When Sakura-sensei was heard grumbling quietly about missing a meal, Young Hashirama was always the first to start complaining about being hungry, insisting that they all go eat before doing anything. She'd just smile, sigh, and ruffle his hair before dragging them all to the nearest store.

The made sure it was always her favourite tea house.

When Sakura-sensei was kicked out of her apartment by her cruel landlord- the one who didn't like ninja- Madara was the one to smugly inform the other boys that he'd just brought a small house, but didn't have a use for it until he was older.

And then he appointed Sakura its caretaker.

The older woman had been exasperated at first, scolding him about his actions. But after looking into his no-nonsense gaze, she just sighed and quietly thanked him, her belongings being moved to the nice little home the next day.

When Sakura-sensei was stumbled upon with teary, sad eyes, Tobirama was the first one to track down exactly why, the pink haired woman having just smiled and tried to brush it off. Her would be boyfriend was found in the forest three days later, mumbling incoherently about white hair and water.

So much water.

Sakura never said anything to anyone about the incident, even when she was questioned about it by a few fellow nin.

It wasn't the last time anyone trying to get close to their sensei would feel their wrath either.

Unfaithful or unworthy men trying to get her attention never stood a chance.

All they'd see whenever they tried to make a move were three pairs of glaring eyes, the subtle threats they conveyed scaring away even the bravest of men.

No, none of these men were good enough for their sensei.

She was too kind, to giving and lovely for these scum.

She needed someone of higher standing, someone she knew, could rely on, someone who'd look after her and treat her how she deserved to be treated.

And so began the team's silent war for their oblivious sensei's hand.

* * *

"I'm telling you Madara, in just a few years, Sakura-sensei will be head over heels for me!" Hashirama exclaimed, gloating over the bento before him, all three of them having received one from the pinkette earlier that day.

"Shut it Senju, we already know she's going to fall for me. She's living in my house for gods sake, and I'll be old enough to move in with her next year." The Uchiha's smug voice carried between the three of them, the pinkette being too far away to hear their conversation as she spoke with a fellow jounin on the other side of the field.

"Not going to happen Uchiha, do you really think I'd let you move in with my woman? No, I've already made arrangements to get her another house before the year is up." The smirking white haired boy interrupted, watching in satisfaction as Madara's grin turned to a scowl of contempt.

Oh the benefits of being a clan heir.

No one questioned_ anything_ you did.

"Pffft, just you wait, when I'm Hokage and Sakura-sensei is my wife, I'll buy her a mansion! An entire village if she wants it!"

"Damn it Hashirama, you dumb fuck! You can't be Hokage AND have Sakura-sensei- It's one or the other!" Madara growled, answering Hashirama's scowl with his own.

"I can too! Just you watch me!"

"Yeah? Well then I'll be the leader of the Uchiha clan, the next Hokage, _AND_ have Sakura-sensei as _my_ wife! How about that?!"

"You're _both_ idiots."

Both sets of glaring eyes turned towards the still smirking white hared boy, a fight breaking out immediately after the next words left his mouth.

"Sakura-sensei won't be with either of you, your future marriages have yet to be arranged by our parents. Whereas mine…well, I'm free to do what I want."

The sounds of their enraged yells and resounding brawl caught the attention of both older women standing on the opposite side of the field, the pinkette letting out an exasperated sigh as the boys went at it.

* * *

"You know those brats are head over heels for you, right?" Ino questioned, her smirk growing as her best friend just pinched her nose in annoyance.

"It's not like that Ino-pig, they just care a lot, that's all."

"Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that until you get a marriage petition from one of their clans. You know the Senju and Uchiha want your chakra control in their bloodlines, it's been brought up with Tsunade more than once."

"That's just their dirty old fathers trying to pressure them and control their lives. Just drop it okay? There are enough rumours about them floating around and I don't want to have to go beating up my best friend for starting anymore."

"Okay okay, geeze, don't get your panties in a twist~"

A particularly loud yell and a flash of flame drew their eyes again, both sweat dropping at the battle that was now taking place, water, wood and fire jutsu being thrown around like toy kunai.

"I…I should probably go stop them now…"

"This is the fifth time this week Sakura, I'm telling you- They looooove you~"

"Shut UP Pig!"

"_HASHIRAMA YOU BASTARD!"_

"_I'LL GET YOU, YOU PRICK!"_

"_FUCKING UCHIHA SCUM!"_

"Uhhh…I'll meet you at the bar later tonight, okay? Later Ino! TOBIRAMA, PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN THIS INSTANT! MADARA, STOP TRYING TO ROAST TOBIRMA AND FOR GODS SAKE HASHIRAMA, _LET GO OF MADARA'S HAIR_!"

The blond just sat back and watched her oblivious friend lecture the adoring boys, their fight instantly coming to an end as she walked over.

Yeah, those boys loved her, and she just couldn't wait until Sakura finally realized it.


End file.
